


First Confiscated Object of the Term

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Egg-timer drabble written in response to <a href="http://condwiramurs.livejournal.com/profile">condwiramurs</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus, Luna, Hermione: magitech, magpie, Norse</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Confiscated Object of the Term

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condwiramurs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=condwiramurs).



> Egg-timer drabble written in response to [condwiramurs](http://condwiramurs.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus, Luna, Hermione: magitech, magpie, Norse_.

"It's a piece of Old Norse magitech," Lovegood was saying, as he rounded the corridor.

Severus stared; he'd never seen a clockwork magpie.

"What does it do?" asked Granger.

Lovegood pushed in the bird's beak. "It's actually an entire flock."

With a _click!_ the contraption reconfigured itself into several smaller ones. 

"Newt Scamander used these devices to help him catalogue his beasts."

"How?" Granger asked, her eyes as wide as Severus' as they followed the circling magpies.

Lovegood pointed her wand at the flock and commanded, " _Leita!_ " and the magpies flew through the nearest wall . . . as if it weren't there.


End file.
